Awakening of Hotaru
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Awakenings can take many forms. Some happen due to stress, some due to love. Which will occur within I wonder? Written for YuriChan220.


**Awakening of Hotaru  
**

**xBSSMx**

Hotaru was shaking. There they were, the wonderful women who had been as mothers to her, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka, laid out on the ground by the onslaught of a Yoma.

They had already transformed, but it was obvious to Hotaru that they were one more blow away from being killed. There was only so much even their celestial powers could do.

The Yoma stood over the women menacingly, cackling like a drunken sailor who'd heard a particularly bawdy joke.

"Well, had I known it was going to be this easy, I'd have taken it easy on you. This is pathetic."

The beastly Yoma raised its right arm high, a pair of serrated blades jutting out from his hand down to his elbow. As he brought it down with great speed, Hotaru instinctively transformed in mid leap towards it, becoming Super Sailor Saturn.

Her Glaive was raised high, impaling the beast's arm upon the curved blade. Despite his sheer size and weight advantage, the wolf-like beast couldn't seem to move his arm in the slightest from its impalement.

"Do you know why the planet Saturn has so many rings?" She asked the beast, who was perplexed as he tried in vain to wrench himself free, unable to even move his feet from where they had been planted. "It's because Saturn keeps pulling in and destroying space debris, and those debris make up the rings."

She took a deep breath and then said straight to the beasts face, her violet eyes lacking any sort of mercy: "Prepare to become one of_ my _rings". Her voice was deathly cold, and as she said it, she thrust her glaive upwards, sending the beast flying, aiming curved blade directly at the ascending form.

"SILENCE WALL!" she shouted out, a barrier of purple light sprang forth, rapidly advancing. The Yoma stood no chance, being turned into ash as it hit the charged shield as he came down. The ash itself faded into non-existence the moment it hit the ground, not a trace of the beast behind.

The exact second the monster was gone, Hotaru immediately went to the sides of her beloved mothers, relieved to see that they weren't beyond their powers to recover, if only just.

"Oh thank Neo Queen Serenity..." she said softly under her breath as she held out a hand, willing her own power to transfer a portion of itself to the trio, speeding up the process.

After they were brought back to consciousness, the trio thanked Hotaru, before quickly leaping away, making sure nobody saw them as they made for home.

Changing back to normal, the four women breathed a sigh of relief upon entering their shared apartment, collapsing on the couch and/or the various plush cushions that made up their living room.

"Well, that was...something," Haruka said with a bit of a chuckle as she wrapped an arm around Hotaru's shoulders. "Good job out there~" she said before planting a kiss on Hotaru's forehead.

"I didn't know you could use Silent Wall like that," Setsuna said as she sat up from the plush pile of pillows that was her favorite spot to sit.

"I didn't either, it just kind of...felt like the best thing I could do," Hotaru said with a shrug, a small but not unnoticed smile coming to her face.

"Well, remind me to never make you that angry," Michiru said on the opposite side of the couch from Haruka, Hotaru being between them making her the perfect target for a playful 'boop' via the tip of her finger on Hotaru's nose.

Hotaru was caught so off-guard by the 'boop' to the nose that she proceeded to cover her nose with her hands, blushing profusely.

"But after everything that happened today, I think it's time we think about taking a much needed vacation for a little while. Fortunately for us, I think I have just what the doctor ordered."

"Oh? Do tell~" Setsuna said with a bit of mirth in her voice as she tried not to laugh at the adorable way Hotaru was currently lacking any composure.

"A patron of ours has decided to let us rent their private cabin on a stretch of beach not far from here," Michiru explained as she got up to show the message from her phone. "I figured it'd be a good way to decompress from the recent Yoma attacks."

"Well, a beach day does sound awfully nice," Setsuna said as she stood. "I'm going to go see what kind of swimwear I have."

"Wear something sexy~" Haruka said with a smirk, before her face was impacted by a pillow expertly thrown by Michiru.

"I make no promises~" came the sing-song tone from Setsuna.

"Honestly~" Michiru said with a sigh tinged by a smile.

"Hey, I enjoy looking at works of art. Why do you think I choose to live with three beautiful women~?" That comment earned Haruka a pillow whack upside the head from both Hotaru and Michiru. "Ok, Ok! I'll stop!" Haruka said through laughter.

After some more discussion, the plans were made, good-nights were said, and the apartment residents couldn't wait to go to the beach.

Two weeks later, and the quartet of ladies were at the beach. Seeing as how they had all decided to wear their shirts and shorts over their suits, none of them knew for certain what was going to be on display, but that was part of the game in its own right.

Upon laying down the towel and planting the customary beach umbrella, the four noticed that there was no-one else on the beach. This did make some sense, as it was a private section of the beach, so they decided to simply disrobe there on the sand.

Haruka and Michiru went first, revealing a pair of matching two piece bikinis that were in their Senshi colors, a navy blue set for Haruka with yellow trim around the edges of the bottoms and the cups of the top, while Michiru's was seafoam green with royal blue accents in the same areas.

Hotaru by contrast wore a violet top with light maroon accents, though the top itself was decorated with a few ruffles around it to accentuate her figure. She was still growing, so her insecurity manifested in this way, but her adoptive mothers were proud that she had picked out something she felt comfortable in despite her insecurities. The bottoms were essentually a matching violet and maroon equivalent of the top, the waistband decorated with a far smaller frilled ruffle.

Setsuna's was far from what the others had expected. She wore a black single piece sling bikini, one that left everything from the topmost part of her groin to her neck absolutely bare, front and back. The suit was essentially a form hugging V that kept everything important under wraps, but only just in that tantalizing way that almost begs for some kind of unveiling. Adding her darker complexion into the mix, it made that allure all the more present.

The other three women were beside themselves, jaw's practically in the sand at the reveal of Setsuna's suit.

Deciding to be the first one to brave the early morning waves, Setsuna made a beeline for the frolicking foam, the others quickly following behind, a series of splashing contests ensuing shortly thereafter.

There did come a moment when the others playfully accused Michiru of using her powers to turn the splashing into her favor, but the Senshi of the deep sea rebuked that by sending a small squall directly at the others.

It wasn't long after that the group decided to have lunch, which had been prepared by Setsuna's own hands, no less.

Thanking her for her hard work, everyone dug in, enjoying the seafood bento that Setsuna had assembled.

By now, a handful of other people had decided to join them on the beach, leading to some pockets of activity, including Hotaru talking with some other teenagers, Setsuna sharing notes on cooking from the mothers on the beach, Haruka getting into races with men and women alike and handily beating them all and Michiru pulling out her camera to capture the pictures.

After many hours of sun, surf and fun, the quartet said goodbye to the others that had joined them, adjourning to the cabin to watch the sunset on the water.

Sitting on the porch that led out to the beach, the foursome had split into two subgroups, Haruka with Michiru in her arms while seated in a chair, and the same in the other chair with Setsuna holding Hotaru.

Enjoying the sunset, and overwhelmed by the beauty of it, Hotaru acted on impulse.

She was filled at that moment with so much happiness, warmth and love that she had once thought impossible for herself to attain that she took a passion-fueled leap, turning around just enough to kiss Setsuna full on the mouth.

Setsuna, shocked at first, decided to give in, turning the kissing into something of a makeout session with Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru watched on in a mix of awe and pride. They had noticed how Hotaru had been looking at Setsuna, and themselves for that matter.

Adoptive mothers or no, Hotaru loved the three of them as she loved none other, with the sole exception of Chibi-Usa of course. They knew however that they were not placeholders in Hotaru's heart, but companions to that love, equal and beside the love the young raven-haired girl had for the pink-haired future girl.

After Hotaru had finished making out with Setsuna, she was quickly taken by surprise as Haruka and Michiru in succession added their own make-outs to Hotaru's memories.

The three older women shared a glance that said to each other one thing. Agreement. They would happily and utterly take it upon themselves to show Hotaru all the love that they could muster, in whatever form the young girl wished.

But they were also content to wait for her to make the decisions. For now, they would be leaving the beach house the next day.

In the centuries to come, they would keep their love alive in many ways, but they would always remember when they had first lit that spark, on the beach front, together.

**xBSSMx**

**And here is a long overdue piece I had promised to get out by a certain date. Well, to my eternal dismay, life and my own laziness got in the way, so this story is not only past due, but I owe the recipient an apology.**

**Yuri (YuriChan220), I'm sorry this took so very long to complete, and I am even more sorry that it missed your birthday as I had promised.**

**I hope that this story meets your expectations, and that you can find it in your heart to forgive my intolerable delays.**

**As for you fine readers, please do give this story a review. The clearer you are with your critiques the better.**

**With all of that said, stay safe out there, I hope to have another story out soon. KRO OUT!**


End file.
